


The Arc of Ascension, Fragment e13,3: Sombra Plans a Party

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [66]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Canon Lesbian Character, Conspiracy, F/F, Gaming, Hacking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Matchmaking, Oasis (Overwatch), Party, Plans, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Talon, Siberian Omnium, Talon Hana "D.Va" Song, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Trans Sombra (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: The new gods have risen, ready to grapple with a world of heroes. Moira O'Deorain herself has been reborn, now made one of the creations her previous self meant to rule, and she works with her wife - the goddess Mercy - and their ensemble of new deities to remake the world, toimproveit... for everyone.Sombraalwayshas a plan. But is she thinking of the victory party, or something more?Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascensionis a continuance ofOf Gods and Monsters: The Arc of CreationandThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Ascension, Fragment e13,3: Sombra Plans a Party

_[Early August, 2079]_

"You know, chica," Olivia said, not looking up from her phone, "you should invite your friends over again soon. It's been months."

Hana looked over from the mini-stage she'd set up for the next day's livestream. Somehow, it hadn't occurred to her that bringing in someone like Sombra to help with another one of her Weird Controller specials might be a good idea, but it was. Sure, the hacker needed a disguise, but that just added a little mystery, a little extra fun.

This week's nonsense promised some pretty good lulz. They'd adapted an old multi-axis trainer - surplus from the old Iranian space programme, the kind with big loops that spin the user's whole body around on different axes - into the world's worst d-pad, with additional controls accessed by fingers and toes. She was certain it was going to be terrible - but hopefully, also, hilarious. And something even her dexterity and speed couldn't overcome.

"You mean..." the gamer asked, putting aside the screwdriver.

"You _know_ who I mean," the hacker replied, tapping away at a little virtual keyboard. One window went to Koschei. The other, to Lena.

"They aren't just my _friends_ , you know."

"I know, but I don't have, like, a single word for that? Other than lovers, and that seems kind of, I dunno, dramatic? And I'm lazy. Besides, you knew who I meant."

It had been a while. They were in touch, of course, as much as they could possibly be, and not even just over games, anymore. Reinhardt pretended not to know Brigitte had a special comms unit just for talking with her, Olivia pretended not to know where it was or how to track it, and with Athena's help, the arrangement just barely worked. At least, so far.

Lúcio had one too, and didn't bother pretending otherwise - but then, he was on tour, so his location was the opposite of secret.

"Maybe," the gamer nodded. "If things keep getting better, between... everyone..."

"We _all_ know how much you miss them, and _you_ know that everybody on our side will make whatever promises are needed to make it happen." She looked up, and winked. "Even me."

"Promises you'll keep?"

" _Yes,_ " Sombra said, firmly.

Hana smiled a watery smile. "Really?"

"Chica, I _swear_ to you. I will. And you know the Weapons will, and Michael will keep the other docs out of the way."

Hana snorted, a little 'heh.' "They've been good. I'm not worried."

"Neither am I, but Overwatch would be."

"...true," she said, bit her lip, concentrating on a cable, and how it wound around the inner metal structural loop. _This'll have to be reinforced_ , she thought, and grabbed some zip ties.

"I'm planning a little party, you know," Sombra said, gaze back at her phone. "After September's action is all sorted out. Kind of an early Halloween bash. I think... once we win... everybody will be a really good mood, and, you know..."

" _If_ we win," Hana said, pointedly. She'd been tapped as off-site backup - relief, in case anything particularly terrible happened. Sombra continued to insist that the Russians were wrong about the AI being ready for some sort of revenge strike - "Koschei just doesn't think like that!" she'd said, emphatically - but, well. Better safe than sorry.

"C'mon, girl, have some faith! This'll work. Even Zarya's pretty convinced at this point, and you know how _she_ is."

Hana nodded, her grin stronger, now, and wide. She really enjoyed having the Russian around again. They'd started an arm-wrestling club - Zarya, Orisa when she was in town with Efi, and her as full D.va.

The first meeting between Orisa and Zarya... well. Aleksandra's icy distance lasted exactly as long as it took them to shake hands, when, for the first time, Zarya suddenly understood that an omnic really could feel. It took her days to recover from the shock, and Dr. Alexina had not approved.

Regardless, under the right circumstances, Hana could play with them both - and with the right leverage advantage, she even could be competitive out of full form, tapping into her larger self only for extra strength. Sometimes, anyway.

And secretly - and once in a while, not so secretly - she hoped that someday, Brigitte could join, too. Club STRONG, they'd call it. Small, but mighty. Maybe even get Emily to level up, make it a fivesome, if the docs could find a way to let her keep all her ultraprecision after the change.

_It would be **legendary**_ , she thought, and that thought made her deeply, deeply happy.

"So..." she said, "...when's this party of yours?"

Sombra smiled. "October 20th through 22nd. My place."

"Your new place? The one with the pool?"

"Of course! It's almost ready now, but with all the _training_ we're doing, I don't have time for a housewarming party, so... it'll triple up. Victory celebration, housewarming, early Halloween, everybody in costumes, everybody's invited." She typed some more. "That's why it's three days long. It'll be fun!"

"Yeah," Hana said, and she took a breath, centring herself a little, letting herself think. _Yeah. The war will be **over**. We'll have done it. Maybe they'll... maybe they'll stop being... afraid of us. Maybe they'll stop being afraid of **me**._

"Yeah!" She said again, emphatically. "Let's do this! I'm in."

Sombra grinned, typed some more, and hit send. "I've tossed you an invitation you can forward around, first chance you get."

"I will," Hana said, seeing it come in on her gaming rig's screen. "And... thanks."

"De nada," the hacker breezed.

Hana secured the final cable, and started a power test. If she was going to climb into this thing live on camera, she wanted to make sure it'd actually _work_.

"`Okay`," Olivia typed to Lena, "`We're on for the 20th. She's _finally_ willing to give it a try.`"

"`Brilliant!`" the Weapon replied, almost instantly. "`About bloody time, too.`"

_That was quick_ , Sombra thought. _Done fiddling with the airplane for today, I guess._

"`Hey, better late than never, right?`"

They'd made a lot of plans to get the three of them - Hana, Lúcio, and Brigitte - back together, most of which hadn't come off. Hana wouldn't go along, or Brigitte or Lúcio couldn't, and after a while, it just felt like one discouraging failure after another.

Mei's willingness to work with Oasis, though... that had opened some doors. They'd been able to sneak Hana out to Brazil, back in April, unofficially, nobody the wiser, and the three lovers at least managed a day and a night together. And, not long after, a few hours, desperately needed, in Rome.

Russia, they hoped, could open some more doors.

"`And it's not even anything devious! Well, not _too_ devious.`"

"`Glad for that`," came Lena's reply. "`Much rather do it this way.`"

Sombra smirked. She didn't really care, one way or the other, she just knew it needed to be done. But if it could all be done the nice way... well. Whatever worked.

"`Yeah`," she typed, almost meaning it. "`Me too.`"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the thirty-sixth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascension_. To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
